


a fever you can't sweat out

by all_around_trash



Series: Hold me in Your Arms [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_around_trash/pseuds/all_around_trash
Summary: After a night out in the rain, Hinata gets sick and Kageyama has to carry him home and nurse him back to health.This is a continuation of my fic,Warmth, but could easily be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Hold me in Your Arms [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855144
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	a fever you can't sweat out

Tobio trudged along the muddy path, his back aching and his arms already starting to feel sore. Despite being tiny, Hinata Shouyou was a lot heavier than he looked, especially when you’ve been carrying him on your back for about a mile, slightly uphill. The aforementioned middle blocker was passed out, completely limp against Kageyama’s back, drooling onto his shoulder. Tobio couldn’t tell if his back was hot simply from the embarrassment of having Hinata pressed up against him, or if it was the fever that Hinata almost certainly had making his body warmer. 

They had gotten caught in the rain just a few hours ago, and while both of them had gotten completely drenched, Hinata was the only one who had managed to get himself sick. He had fallen asleep against Tobio’s shoulder (after a particularly embarrassing game of truth or truth), and together they’d waited out the rain. It was definitely more relaxing for Hinata than it was for him, however. The entire time Hinata was asleep on Hinata’s shoulder Tobio could feel his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to jump out. Where Hinata’s soft cheek made contact with his clothes, the skin underneath tingled, almost like tiny jolts of electricity. And the whole time, though he tried his hardest not to, Tobio couldn’t help but stare at the other boy. 

He never really had the opportunity to see Hinata asleep before. His only chance would’ve been bus rides after games, but he was usually falling asleep along with everyone else, especially after a long, tiring match. It was a little...weird. The face that was normally so expressive, usually lit up with laughter or a bright smile, was now slack with sleep. And it was...cute.  _ No, idiot, don’t think like that.  _ Tobio had scolded himself. He was definitely  _ not _ supposed to find his team mate (and his best friend, though he’d never say it out loud)  _ cute. _ Unfortunately, this was not an isolated incident. More often than not he’d find his eyes wandering towards Hinata. He hadn’t really been bothered by it at first. Hinata was the kind of person that stood out. On a court full of other players, he was something like a beacon of light; you couldn’t help but pay attention to him. This was common knowledge. He was the greatest decoy, after all. 

But as soon as he realized that these happenings occurred not only on the court, but during lunch when they’d eat together, in the changing rooms where he’d let his eyes linger on Hinata’s bare midriff maybe a little too long, and when they would walk home together, Tobio knew he might have a problem. It was more likely than not that he had a crush on Hinata Shouyou. It took him quite a bit to realize it, though. In middle school, whenever his classmates were talking about girls, he’d always just let his mind drift away to thoughts about volleyball. No one, especially not a girl, had ever really peaked his interest before. Then, like some sort of tornado or hurricane, Hinata Shouyou shoved his way into Tobio’s life, and somewhere along the way, into his heart. 

He silently cursed at whatever gods were up there in the sky for putting him in this situation. After all, no teenaged boy  _ wanted _ to drag his crush’s first time in his house to be when said crush was unconscious and nursing a high fever. But that just seemed to be how good his luck was. Tobio turned his head to the side to try and get a good look at Hinata, who was still dead asleep and showed no signs of waking up. He hadn’t even stirred when Tobio tried waking him up after the rain cleared, and his only option had been to pick the shorter up and carry him out of there. 

Hinata’s face was flushed, unhealthily so, and his cheek was hot against the side of Tobio’s neck. His brows were furrowed, and he looked uneasy. No doubt his fever was progressing. Worry pitted itself in his stomach.

“Hang in there, dumbass. Just a little longer.” Tobio muttered as he picked up the pace, marching down the street with determination. After about 10 minutes of walking, (he didn’t really know if he could call it walking, more like dragging himself and Hinata down the road,) he finally reached his house, feeling like his arms were going to fall off. Clumsily, Tobio jiggled his keys into the lock and let himself in, heaving Hinata up the stairs to his bedroom where he gently, or as gently as he could, placed him on the bed. 

_ Well, what do I do now? _ He had no idea how to take care of a sick person. The few times he’d been sick were when he was younger, and the memories were faint in his mind. No one besides him was home, so he’d have to figure out what to do himself. First things first, he changed out of his rain soaked clothes into warm, dry ones. He rifled through his drawers for another set of clothes, as small as he could find, for Hinata. 

Tobio walked to the bed where Hinata was sound asleep, a pair of grey sweatpants and a sweater in hand. He’d been trying to ignore it, but he now faced the realization that there was no way Hinata was going to wake up to change his clothes, leaving him to be the only one able to accomplish the task. 

He took a deep breath. This was fine, right? He’d seen Hinata shirtless plenty of times, they shared a locker room, after all. He shouldn’t be phased. But, then again, he didn’t normally undress Hinata with his own two hands and get to look at him from point blank range. Normally, anyone would be ecstatic when presented with the opportunity to undress their crush, but Tobio couldn’t stop his hands from shaking as he slowly lifted up the hem of Hinata’s shirt, peeling the wet fabric off of his skin. He gently lifted up his arms and pushed the fabric of the shirt up and around them, doing his best not to wake the shorter boy. He wasn’t really sure how he would explain himself if Hinata were to wake up to Tobio stripping him. He’d probably just die on the spot. 

Finally, Hinata’s shirt was off. Tossing the wet piece of fabric on the ground, he went to grab a towel so he could pat him dry. Carefully, he propped Hinata up, starting to gently wipe away the rainwater that had soaked through his shirt. If he said he wasn’t scouring every inch of Hinata’s exposed chest with his eyes, it would be a lie. As he glided the towel across his bare chest, he let his mind wander. He noticed that even though Hinata was already paler than him, his chest was a bit lighter than the rest of his body. And he wasn’t exactly scrawny, either. His arms and chest were toned, no doubt from countless hours of volleyball practice. Tobio gulped. 

He finished up drying Hinata’s upper half, gently slipping on the cream sweater that was far too big for him, and moved to take off Hinata’s soaked pants. This time, Tobio really tried his best not to look. Ogling your friend’s muscular chest and toned stomach was one thing, staring at his crotch was another. He tried his best to ignore the obvious, and instead tried to focus on Hinata’s legs instead.  _ Oh god Hinata’s legs.  _ Day after day of biking up and down a mountain for 30 minutes had sculpted his thighs. These were the legs that were used to jump up and spike his sets; Hinata used them to fly. Shit, was he drooling? 

Tobio tugged the grey sweatpants over Hinata’s legs, safely hiding them away from his prying eyes. Then, he laid him back down on the bed and tucked the blanket over him. It was in this moment that Hinata decided to stir for the first time since he had fallen asleep. 

“Nn…” Hinata let out a soft moan, opening his eyes slightly. “Where…? Kageyama?” He murmured sleepily. 

“We’re at my house. I haven’t taken your temperature, but you definitely have a fever. Go back to sleep.” 

“It’s...hot…” Hinata panted. “Water, please?” 

Tobio clicked his tongue in annoyance, but compliantly got up and left the room, returning with a glass of water and a cold rag. He sat back down on the bed and gingerly lifted a hand to Hinata’s forehead. “You’re burning up. Idiot, didn’t I tell you not to get sick?” Tobio pushed back the hair that was stuck to Hinata’s forehead and put the rag there, much to Hinata’s relief. Then he lifted the glass of water to the other boy’s lips. “Drink.” 

“I think I’m the luckiest person in the world right now.” Hinata says dreamily. 

“You’re literally dying in my bed. How could you possibly be lucky?” 

“Well, I have you taking care of me. How many people get to say that they have Kageyama Tobio at their beck and call?” He lets out a weak laugh.

Embarrassment welled up inside him. “D-don’t get used to it, dumbass! Who’s gonna hit my sets if you die, huh? Just- hurry up and get better already!” Tobio grumbles, cheeks turning red. 

“Yeah, yeah. Is it really about volleyball though?” Hinata wonders out loud. 

He looks at the other boy with confusion. “What are you talking about?” 

“You took me all the way to your house, changed my clothes I think? And are currently nursing me back to health. Is that something teammates would usually do?” Hinata says through a yawn, snuggling further into the blankets. 

Tobio is left speechless. He opens his mouth to answer, then closed it again. What was Hinata trying to say? Maybe his fever was getting the better of him, and he was just letting words tumble out of his mouth. “Your fever’s messing with your head. Get some rest.” He says, stiffly. 

“Mm, whatever the reason is, thank you anyways. Kage...yama…” The rest of the sentence is followed by gentle snoring as Hinata falls back asleep. 

Tobio just sits there on the bed for a moment, frozen. What the hell had just happened? What did Hinata mean about what team mates usually do? Had he somehow caught on to the fact that maybe Tobio’s feelings weren’t completely platonic? They’d had a small moment, back in the shed when the pair were waiting out the rain. Tobio had let his guard down just a bit, more so than he usually did around Hinata, wrapping a blanket around him and letting him rest on his shoulder. Was that enough to give himself away? Hinata had always been good with people, good at reading them, far better than Tobio ever was. But then again, maybe it was the fever talking. 

There was no time to worry about that now. How were you supposed to take care of a sick person? Medicine? They probably had some in the medicine cabinet. He’d already given Hinata a cold rag to try and bring his temperature down, so what else was there?  _ Think, Tobio, think.  _ What had his mom done for him when he was younger? Suddenly, a memory came to mind. 

“That’s it!” Tobio said aloud. 

Shouyou slowly blinked his eyes open at the feeling of a fresh cold rag being pressed onto his forehead. Where was he? This didn’t look like his room. He turned his head slightly to the side and saw Kageyama pulling away, with what was probably the old rag he had changed out. That’s right, he was at Kageyama’s house. He’s pretty sure he’d woken up before and had some sort of semblance of a conversation with the other boy, but the memory was fuzzy. In fact, his whole head was fuzzy, and warm, uncomfortably so. 

“You’re awake again? Here, sit up.” With the help of Kageyama, Shouyou propped himself up against a couple of pillows. His body felt weak. It’s been a while since he’d been sick. There’s a faint aroma in the room, almost sweet. 

“What’s that?” He asks, looking at the source of the delicious smell, a steaming bowl sitting on the bedside table.

“It’s rice porridge. It’s good for sick people, I think.” Kageyama answers, sounding unsure of himself. “You need to take medicine, and online it says you’re not supposed to take medicine on an empty stomach.” 

Kageyama did research, just to take care of him? For some reason, the idea made his heart flutter. This whole situation, now that he thought about it, was bizarre. Kageyama had gone through the trouble of dragging him all the way back to his house, and was now taking care of him. He felt warm inside, and it wasn’t just from the fever alone. 

“It smells yummy, give it here!” Hinata takes the small tray with the bowl on it and takes a spoonful of the porridge into his mouth. By no means was it good. The consistency was off, a little soupier than it should be, and it was a little too salty. He’d made rice porridge plenty of times for Natsu when she was sick, so he knew how it should’ve tasted. 

“You don’t have to eat it if it tastes bad.” Kageyama says quietly. “I know I’m not the best cook in the world, my mom usually handles stuff like that for me.” 

“Are you kidding? It’s delicious!” Sure, he’d had better rice porridge before. But something about the fact that Kageyama had taken the time to make this just for him made it the tastiest thing he’d ever eaten. Shouyou moved to take another spoonful, but his fever weakened muscles betrayed him. His hand trembled just a bit, spilling warm porridge down the corner of his mouth. Before he could try and wipe it off on his own, Kageyama was already there, a gentle tilting Shouyou’s face towards him, the other wiping off the run-away porridge with the rag from earlier. He felt his heart skip a beat at the other boy’s gentle touch. His hands were big, much bigger than his own, and calloused from countless hours of handling a volleyball. Yet they were so careful on Shouyou’s cheek, almost tender with the cloth he used to wipe away the porridge. He hoped Kageyama would think his face getting red was just from the fever. 

“Tch, you can’t even eat properly. Gimme that.” Kageyama snatches the spoon away, picking up another spoonful of the mediocre rice porridge and lifting it to Shouyou’s lips.

“W-what are you doing?” 

“Hah? What does it look like I’m doing? Dumbass, if you can’t feed yourself then I’ll do it.” 

Suddenly Shouyou was glad for the fever, just so Kageyama wouldn’t notice his face flushing with embarrassment. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth and ate the spoonful of porridge. How did it suddenly taste 100 times better than before? This continued on, no words being exchanged between the two of them. Was he crazy, or was Kageyama blushing too? Before he knew it, the bowl was empty, and Shouyou was starting to feel drowsy again. 

Kageyama hands him two pills and a glass of water. “Take those, and go back to sleep. It’s late, so I’ll just call your parents and tell them you’re staying here. We don’t have school tomorrow, so just rest.” 

He nods and takes the medicine, yawning afterwards. Sleep was already starting to get the better of him. Shouyou dozed off once again, dreaming of calloused hands and navy blue eyes. 

“Yes, Mrs. Hinata, he’s doing just fine here. I already told my mom, and she’s okay with it so you don’t have to worry. No, it’s not a burden, he’s my teammate, I have to make sure he stays in good health. Yes. Uh huh. He’ll be back by tomorrow. Yes ma’am, good night.” Tobio sighed with relief when the phone call ended. Now he can see where Hinata gets his manners from. His mother was just as chatty as her son, keeping him on the phone for 10 minutes just with questions about Tobio himself (“Oh so you’re the famous Kageyama Tobio? Shouyou talks about you all the time at home, but you sound like such a nice young man!”). He puts Hinata’s phone back into his bag (he’d used it to call his mom), and looked at the boy sleeping in his bed. 

Just a second ago he’d been sound asleep, face relaxed, but now his brows were bunched together, and he was shifting restlessly. Tobio wanted to reach out and place a comforting hand on Hinata’s forehead, but he stopped himself. He’d already indulged in his feelings too much today.  _ I’ll just sleep in Miwa’s old room tonight.  _ He starts to make his way out of the room, but stops at the sound of a voice. 

“D-don’t go…” Hinata cries out. “Stay…”

Tobio feels his heart pinch at the distraught tone in Hinata’s voice. He felt jealousy, towards whoever Hinata was calling out for in his dreams.

“K...Kageyama-!” 

His heart skips a beat. Great, now he was hearing things. There was no way Hinata had just called out  _ his  _ name in his sleep. 

“Kageyama...where?”

He stares at the other boy, jaw on the floor. Hinata was calling...for him? It was like his body was moving on its own, towards the bed, towards  _ him _ . 

“I’m here, stupid.” He says softly.

Hinata opens his eyes just barely, but they’re glazed over with sleep. Gingerly, Hinata grabs Tobio’s fingers. “Stay.” 

It felt like his stomach was doing backflips and somersaults. But he gulps, and nods silently, sitting down on the floor next to the bed. If Hinata wanted him to stay, he would stay. But, much to his surprise, the middle blocker didn’t drift back to sleep. 

“M’ cold.” He murmurs a complaint, obviously only half awake.

Tobio scoffs. “How’re you cold? You have a fever.” It felt a little stupid arguing with someone who probably thought they were dreaming. He feels Hinata clutch at his hand again.

“S’ freezing.” Somehow, Hinata manages to drag his head right next to Tobio’s ear. He can feel the heat emanating from the other boy’s skin. “Can you warm me up, Tobio?” Hinata pleads into his ear, barely a whisper.

Is this what dying and ascending to heaven felt like? Maybe it wasn’t such a bad way to go. “W-what the hell are you saying, dumbass? Don’t be ridiculous…” Warm me up? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? The use of his given name sent chills down his spine. It was the first time he’d ever heard Hinata use it. 

“Please…” Hinata asks again. “It’s cold, Tobio.” 

God, when was he going to learn how to say no? Tobio begrudgingly stood up and joined Hinata under the covers. His body was stiff and straight, sitting on the bed like a log. He’d never shared a bed with anyone before, so he wasn’t really sure what to do. Hinata, on the other hand, had no problem getting comfy. In no time, Hinata had nestled himself into Tobio’s chest, hooking a leg around his and wrapping an arm around his waist. 

Was this really okay? Was he...allowed to be with Hinata like this? Cuddling together like some couple out of a shoujo manga? Maybe, just this once, he’d let his guard down. Tobio shifted slightly onto his side, body turned towards Hinata, and wrapped the arm that wasn’t pinned underneath Hinata around him, curling inwards just a bit so he could bury his face in the nest of soft orange curls atop Hinata’s head. They were so close. Tobio could feel the warmth radiating from him. Maybe it was the fever, or maybe Hinata’s body was just as warm as his soul. Their own respective body heats mingled together to make one. 

Tobio inhaled, breathing in Hinata, and let himself fall asleep with the boy he loved in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! Warmth was originally supposed to be a stand-alone, but I wanted to get Kageyama's point of view in. Plus, I couldn't stop thinking about Kageyama having to change Hinata out of his clothes ;) I'm thinking about writing another fic after this, one that entails the morning after this fic and everything that follows it, if you guys are interested? Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
